Sammie Nicks
by kazechyme
Summary: Sam Carter wakes up with a bruise on the back of her head and spotlights shining down on her. What's going on? Find out as we follow along on this odd journey. [COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter 1

**Sammie Nicks**

Author's Note: This fic's been sitting on my comp since October of last year and after tweaking it a bit, I thought I'd give it a chance to see daylight. Tell me if I did the right thing! Inspired by listening to Stevie Nicks' 'Edge of Seventeen'. Oh yeah, pairings… there are some slight Daniel/Janet and Jack/Sam… if you want to see it that way. Happy fanfic reading!

Setting: Early half of SG-1… I'd between seasons 1 and 4.

Disclaimer: Nothing of Stargate belongs to me! Um… it's a short disclaimer because… well… you guys probably know everything already and I'm too lazy to make it longer.

_The Beginning_

Samantha Carter got up from the ground and zipped up her shiny, black jacket. She rubbed her head. There was a small bruise on the back of it for some reason.

"I guess it actually happened… I didn't know she would take it literally…"

With a sigh, she walked up the stairs and stepped onto the platform. She kept telling herself to breathe. The platform instantly rose and lights immediately bombarded her. She couldn't see anything. That was probably for the better, anyhow.

A microphone appeared before her. There was applause as the announcer announced her name.

"Why, oh why did I let Janet talk me into doing this?" she thought to herself. "Oh right, she blackmailed me…"

The electric guitars started to play slowly, working up to a steady rhythm.

Sam closed her eyes and she tried to remember how in the world she got onto this stage in the first place…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sammie Nicks**

Author's Note: Since the other chapter was… not really a chapter, here's another one. I hope it's not too confusing. I'm just telling the story in a different order.

Disclaimer: Nothing of Stargate belongs to me!

_Before the Beginning_

A few hours earlier in the briefing room…

"Sir, Sam hasn't come in for her check-up yet," Janet said worriedly as she came into the room.

General Hammond looked at SG-1, sans Carter.

"What about the rest of you?"

"All done," Jack said.

"I thought she went with us," Daniel asked.

They looked at Teal'c for a possible answer. He looked at them and raised his eyebrows in the usual fashion.

"I do not think she accompanied us to the infirmary," he said, "I believe she wanted to return to her lab immediately."

Daniel looked puzzled—the whole face changing, head tilting combo.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

"I sorta remember that too… but she went the opposite way of her lab…"

Hammond got up from his chair, "Alright, we're calling a search. I'll put everyone on alert."

They all nodded as the General left.

"I'll go check the other labs," Janet offered.

"Good idea," Jack said.

XXXXX

Janet hurried down the corridor and stopped at Sam's lab. It wouldn't hurt to check it. The door was closed. She tried the knob and it successfully opened. She was surprised that it wasn't locked. She stepped carefully into the lab. It was dark, but there was a light flashing in random places.

She thought this was odd. Sam had probably left one of her experiments on, but then again, that wasn't like Sam at all.

Before she could say anything, music started to play. Out from the closet jumped Samantha Carter. She had a flask held upside down in her hand. With her eyes closed, she began to lip sing the song that was blaring from out of nowhere.

Janet entered the lab and closed the door silently, leaning against a nearby table. She was enjoying this.

Sam was moving and dancing to the music. She even imitated playing some of the instruments. The music died out and Sam began to bow and blow kisses to her invisible audience.

Janet smiled and clapped.

"Wow Sam, I didn't know you could move like that!"

Sam turned on the lights quickly. She knew she couldn't get out of this one.

She simply replied, "The military teaches you a lot of things…"

Janet nodded and had a mischievous smile on, "Right and I suppose they also taught you how to make a grand entrance at a rock concert?"

Sam was drinking water and almost choked at Janet's words.

"How long were you standing there?"

She smiled, "I got here just in time to see the whole concert."

Sam nodded slowly as she put her water bottle back down, "I see…"

There was an awkward silence between them. Well, it was more awkward for Sam because Janet was just enjoying Sam's embarrassing situation.

"So, I'll see you and Cass tomorrow?" Sam asked, hoping for her good friend to dismiss everything that she just saw.

It was like Janet had read her mind and Sam sadly knew her friend too well… she wasn't going to let it go.

"Of course… By the way, I came here because you missed your visit to the infirmary," she said, "but after what you just did, I think you're in perfect health."

"Janet!" Sam said desperately, "Please, don't say anything to anyone! Especially not the Colonel. You know how he can be."

The doctor couldn't help but smile even more. This was good. This was too good.

"Alright, I'll let you go," Janet replied.

Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"IF," Janet began to add.

"Oh dear God," Sam thought, "Janet _is_ a little devil… Not only shooting needles into us, but doing it for the fun of it! Whatever she is planning, it has got to be horrible."

"IF you volunteer to sing at open-mike-night at O'Malleys," Janet finished.

"What! O'Malleys doesn't even have an open-mike-night. Come to think of it, I don't even think they have a stage!" Sam exclaimed.

"Now I can remedy that. Just be ready by 9."

"Tonight?"

"Of course!"

She walked out of the room with a wicked chuckle. Sam shuddered as she remembered the last time she witnessed that laugh. The poor airman came out of the infirmary worse than he had come in.

She collapsed on her makeshift stage in the lab and closed her eyes. She needed to get out of this nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sammie Nicks**

Author's Note: Here's a longer chapter. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Nothing of Stargate belongs to me!

_Before the Beginning: Rescue Carter_

Jack and Daniel wondered around for a couple of hours.

"Where the hell are we going?"

Daniel didn't answer him right away.

"Daniel," Jack said and then louder, "Daniel!"

He shot a look of annoyance at the Colonel, "What is it Jack?"

"I asked you where the hell are we going," Jack said with a shrug, "That's all."

"It seems like we're caught in some kind of maze or a part of the SGC we've never ventured into."

"Ya think?" he replied with his usual, charming sarcasm.

Daniel rolled his eyes as they continued to search for Sam.

"How do you think Teal'c is doing?"

XXXXX

"Excuse me, have you seen—"

"AHH! Pervert!" the woman shrieked as she chucked a bar of soap at Teal'c.

She ran out of the locker room with a towel wrapped around her.

Teal'c nodded his head, "I see. She has not located Major Carter."

With that, he walked out of the room with a small bump on his head. Who would have thought a bar of soap could have so much impact?

XXXXX

SG-1, sans Carter, met again in the briefing room. Hammond entered a few seconds later.

"What's the word team?" the General asked.

"No sign of Carter anywhere, sir," Jack said.

"I don't even think she's on base anymore. I mean, she could be anywhere," Daniel added.

"Great, that narrows it down for us," Jack said, narrowing his eyes.

Daniel just shrugged.

"I also have not been successful in my search for Major Carter. May I suggest that the locker room is a danger zone and should not be searched again, as can be demonstrated from this wound on my head."

They all looked at Teal'c's swollen bump.

"Yikes," Jack exclaimed.

"I'll keep that in mind…" Daniel said.

"What about Doctor Fraiser?" Hammond said, as he rubbed his own head.

"The doc?" Jack asked, "I haven't seen her around."

"That's right. First Sam and now Janet? Do you think something else is going on here? Could someone be abducting them without us even knowing?" Daniel rambled as he adjusted his glasses.

General Hammond was silent. He put his hands behind his back and finally said, "Alright, the more people know about this the worse. Therefore, I am sending the three of you on a secret rescue mission. You can do whatever you want, just don't go off base. Now go find our Major and Doctor."

With that, he rushed off.

The three looked at each other. They all raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"What was that?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Indeed."

XXXXX

Sam got up from the ground. It was pretty dark and she accidentally hit the light that was used for her private little concert. She heard a loud crack and she cursed under her breath.

The phone rang.

"Janet…" she said as she rushed to answer it.

"Why hello there my little rock star," Janet greeted her.

"Janet, if you say one word—"

"I know, I know. Don't worry. You just remember our agreement, okay?" Janet said.

Sam could just feel her smirking from across the telephone.

"Okay, so what now?"

"Just go outside and I'll meet you in the parking lot. Don't forget that groovy black jacket," she said as she hung up.

Sam jammed the phone down and it just bounced off, hitting the ground. She cursed again.

Grabbing her jacket, she left the room.

XXXXX

"Okay, so now what?" Daniel said as they all stood in Sam's lab.

"Could it be possible that there was a struggle?" Teal'c asked.

Jack bent down and looked at the broken light.

"This has got to be proof," Jack said.

"We can't jump to conclusions like this. We need more proof Jack."

Jack stood up and looked around. He saw the phone on the ground.

"Look here!" he said as he grabbed the phone. "This has _got _to be all the proof we need."

"Uh huh… sure," Daniel said skeptically.

"I must agree with O'neill. We need to find Major Carter."

"Okay, but can we at least go check Janet's office?" Daniel asked.

Jack smiled, "Sure, why not."

Daniel headed for the door. As he was passing Jack, he noticed his odd smile.

"What?"

"Nothing."

As he walked out the door, he heard Jack mutter, "Lover boy."

Daniel glowered but continued on his way. Jack and Teal'c followed behind him.

Jack was whispering something, no doubt about Janet and Daniel.

"Indeed," Teal'c responded.

Daniel glowered even more.

XXXXX

Janet drove up with her car and rolled down the window, "Hey there, hop in."

Sam reluctantly opened the car door and got in.

"You're positive you told nobody?"

"Don't worry Sam. I didn't tell anyone."

"That's right," said a voice from the back of the car.

Sam instantly turned around, "No! Janet! Not him!"

"Yes me! Serves you right for trying to go to open-mike-night without me," General Hammond said.

Janet sighed, "Sorry Sam, but the truth is, I didn't tell him."

"I am not going with General Hammond in the car," Sam said as she crossed her arms and then added, "No offense sir."

"None taken," he replied.

"I didn't tell him though!" Janet said as she stopped at a red light.

"That's right, she didn't. I had to find out by myself. Well, actually, I'm friends with one of the managers from O'Malleys. We Texans stick together! He called me because I've been waiting for this moment my whole life!"

Sam did not know what was going on. She closed her eyes and waited for the nightmare to end.

XXXXX

"How about we check her phone messages?" Daniel asked as he leafed through Janet's papers.

"Daniel, what good would that do?" Jack asked as he sat down on her chair.

"I don't know…" he replied as he picked up Janet's address book.

"What is that Doctor Jackson?"

"That, Teal'c, is an address book. I think Danny-boy is a little jealous of all the guy names in there," Jack said as he spun around on the chair.

Teal'c raised his eyebrows, "Is my name in there?"

Daniel slammed the book down, "Let's just go check her phone messages."

Thus, he proceeded to push a few buttons on Janet's phone and a beep came up.

"You have one new message," said the telephone.

Jack swung the chair over so he could face Daniel, "How'd you know to do that?"

"I do it all the time, Jack."

Jack swung the chair away so that his back was facing Daniel, "You do, do ya?"

Daniel realized his mistake a little too late. He sighed as he said exasperatedly, "I do it all the time because I have the same phone!"

"Suure."

Teal'c, all the while, stood in the corner, smiling at the situation.

(Beep!) " Hey, Doc! O'Malleys, tonight at 9 or you and the blondie'll get it. By the way, tell ol' Georgie that we got something that'll blow his bald little head off!" said the gruff voice. (Beep!)

All three cautiously moved closer to the phone.

"No more new messages," the phone said.

"Okay, tell me something isn't wrong with that," Jack said.

"Now I'm worried," Daniel muttered.

"What about General Hammond? Is he not also in danger?" Teal'c commented.

"No wonder he ran off like that," Daniel said.

Jack nodded slowly, pretending to understand, "Yeah…"

"Don't you see Jack?"

"See what?"

"The reason he put us on this 'secret' rescue mission and ran off! He wanted us to help him but he probably couldn't say anything too suspicious because someone was listening to everything he was saying. The only way for us to capture the guy who captured the others is to figure out this puzzle!"

"Um… Daniel, I think you're putting way too much thought into this. He just said straight out that we were on a rescue mission. Why would he 'secretly' tell us to go on a rescue mission that was supposedly a secret mission to actually rescue them?"

"It makes no sense. Yet, I do sense danger." Teal'c simply said.

"Okay, lets go find 'em," Jack said.

"O'Malleys at 9. We have two hours," Daniel informed them as he checked his watch.

"I will gather our weapons," Teal'c said.

"I'm going to try to find more clues."

"I'm going to take get some jello."

Daniel was about to say something but Jack added, "To refresh myself! I can't go into a battle all groggy! Plus, she might be there. You never know."

XXXXX

"Sir, are you sure that you didn't tell anyone about this?" Sam yelled.

Janet had the radio blaring.

"Of course not! I even sent SG-1 on a secret rescue mission to find you two. Hah! Like hell they're going to find us!"

"With all due respect, sir, SG-1 has saved entire planets, including Earth, countless times. I doubt that they'll fail a mission like this, especially if it's a rescue mission."

"Listen here, I gave them a direct order to _not _go off base."

Sam sighed, "How many times have we disobeyed a direct order?"

Hammond grumbled, "I just want to have some fun too…"

Janet smiled inwardly to herself.

They finally reached O'Malleys.

XXXXX

"Alright, get in," Jack said as he got into his black truck.

"Are we not disobeying orders?" Teal'c asked as Daniel got in the passenger seat.

"Hey, hey!" Jack shouted, "T gets shotgun."

Daniel jumped out, "Jack, what difference does it make?"

"He doesn't play with the radio all the time."

Teal'c was still standing outside. He inquired once again, "Are we not disobeying General Hammond's orders?"

"Now how many times have we gone against orders? I think this one little time won't make a difference. Let's get going kids!" Jack said as he revved up the engine.

Teal'c nodded thoughtfully and got into the passenger seat.

Daniel sat in the back and was reaching for the radio. Before he could turn the station, Teal'c's hand grabbed his wrist.

"Um… yes Teal'c?"

"O'neill has informed me of the duties of the one who sits in the 'shotgun' position."

"And what is that?"

Teal'c let go of Daniel, "He says that it is my most vital duty to protect the radio from anyone but myself and the driver. If a passenger attempts to infiltrate the radio area, I am to stop them at all costs."

"Oh really? And what do you get out of it?"

"I am merely honored at being appointed this position."

"Okay… And anything else?"

"I also control the radio. It is a highly noble task."

"Hey! I want that job Jack!"

"No way," he said as he made a turn, "You've gotta fight Teal'c for the job and I don't think you wanna do that."

Daniel decided not to reach for the radio anymore for fear of facing his good, strong friend in combat.

Pat Benatar's 'Love is a Battlefield' began to play. Teal'c leaned over and started to turn up the volume.

"I believe that there is truth in this song."

"That's great Teal'c!" Daniel yelled, "But could you lower it just a little?"

"I cannot. O'neill taught me that if a preferable song is playing, one must turn the volume extremely high. I enjoy this song. Thus, I must keep this volume."

"Atta boy," Jack said with a smile.

Daniel leaned his head against the window. They were supposed to get to O'Malleys soon. It was after the fourth turn that Daniel began to notice that they were either making a detour or they were lost. He was hoping against hope that it wasn't the latter.

"Jack?"

"Yes Daniel."

"Where are we?"

"I believe the answer to that is… Lost?" he replied.

Daniel muffled his cries by burying his head on the seat.

"What is Doctor Jackson trying to say?" Teal'c asked.

"D'oh!—I think," Jack said as he made another turn into a wooded area that looked like a forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sammie Nicks**

Author's Note: Hope this one isn't too crazy for you guys. Thanks to **feb04**, **JazzyMcWier**, **SGCFan4ever**, and** Jess O'Neill-SGC** for reviewing. And yes, 'Edge of Seventeen' is one of my favorite songs too!

Disclaimer: Nothing of Stargate belongs to me!

_Before the Beginning: The Good Ol' Zat and Run_

"Hey there!" Janet said to the manager. "I'm so glad you could do this for me."

"No prob Doc," he said, "After all, you saved my life twice! I owe you this favor."

The manager looked passed Janet and saw the General.

"Why you baldie! Why didn't you say anything when you got here?"

Hammond went over to greet him, "Long time no see! All my General work has kept me from going anywhere."

"Right, you're probably too lazy to get outta that mountain! Anyway, I got something that'll blow your head off!"

"What is it? It better be the best god-damned beer I've ever tasted."

"Yeah, that and this," he said as he pointed at the mechanical bull. "I just got it."

Hammond's face lit up. Janet had never seen him look so happy.

"You hound dog! I haven't ridden that thing since high school!"

"Go give it a whirl you ol' tubby!" the manager said.

They both gleefully ran over to the bull and Janet was left alone. She wondered how Sam was doing. The last time she checked on her, Sam was trying to escape through a window. Janet checked her watch again. She decided to check on her friend again, lest she try another escape route.

Walking over to the back of the stage, Janet called out, "You still there Sam?"

There was no answer. She sighed as she made her way to the dressing room.

"Sam, honey, you can't get out of this one. You're just going to have to face it. You're debut is tonight!" Janet said.

"Fine! But I'm not going to be happy about it!" Sam shouted.

Janet smiled once again.

"There you are! Look at you, you little rock star!"

Sam stood up from the stool and looked at Janet, "You know, this isn't that bad. I guess all those times I've done it in my lab was just practice for this moment."

Janet nodded, "You've been rationalizing for the last half hour haven't you?"

Sam plopped back down on the stool again, "Well, what else can I do?"

"You can start practicing!" Janet said as she took a seat next to her. "I've got to get ready too. Look at me! I'm still in uniform!"

Sam looked at her, "Wait, why do you have to get ready?"

"Why, I'm the MC dear. The master of ceremonies! The host of the show! Without me, the show won't go on!" Janet said as she brushed her hair.

"The show won't go on, eh?" Sam whispered.

She smiled sweetly at Janet. Unknowingly, the good doctor had given Sam an impish scheme for escape. Unfortunately, when one puts a certain Samantha Carter together with an evil idea, it's usually a bad omen for the victim.

XXXXX

"Just ask for directions!" Daniel found himself saying as he lay down, staring at the truck's inner ceiling.

"I cannot do that," Teal'c replied. "O'neill specified that I may not ask for directions. It would be a violation of the code."

"Good job T. Now if only _someone_," Jack said as he looked in the rearview mirror at Daniel, "would listen to me as much as you do, we wouldn't be in such a mess."

"What? That doesn't even make sense! We're in this mess because of you and your directionless self."

"Don't blame it on me buddy. I'm not the one who's laying down and doing nothing."

"Indeed."

Daniel sat up, "I'm not doing anything because I can't do anything! What, do you want me to jump out the window and run out yelling for help?"

"That wouldn't be so bad."

"Yeah, and I'll probably get arrested for disturbing the public."

"No, not really. You'd get arrested for looking like a psycho."

"Like I'm really going to do that…"

Teal'c pointed out a sign, "That board mentions O'Malleys. Should we not stop and read it?"

The car halted suddenly, causing everyone to jolt forward.

"Jack! Learn how to drive before you drive!"

"Hey, it's not my fault!"

"Who else is driving the car?"

"Um… that deer…"

"What?"

"That deer!" Jack shouted.

Daniel and Teal'c turned around. There it was, a full grown deer. It was ramming the back of the truck with its antlers. One of the tires had actually gone flat. This was one strong deer.

"Nothing in the code prepared me for this situation. Colonel O'neill, shall I dispose of this creature?"

"Sure."

"Jack! You just can't have Teal'c toss that deer aside. It might get hurt! At least lure it away so we can escape," Daniel said as he scrambled to get himself into the space between Jack and Teal'c.

With a sigh, Jack succumbed to Daniel's pleas and put the car in park.

"Fine, we'll just put the lights on and try to stun the deer," Jack said. "Maybe we can run away or something."

"Why not stun it with this?" Teal'c said as he whipped out a zat gun.

"Whoa! Watch where you're pointing that T!"

"We can't harm it!" Daniel protested as he continued to scramble to get to the front of the car.

The deer was consistent in its ramming. The truck's back couldn't handle the pressure and collapsed to the ground.

"Yikes, what kind of grass do deers eat today?" Jack said painfully as he watched half of his beloved truck go to ruins.

"Oh… there goes the license plate…" Daniel said with a wince.

"Zat it!" Jack yelled.

Without any hesitation, Teal'c jumped out of the truck and shot the deer. The animal let out a fierce shriek as it fell down.

"No!" Daniel yelled. He was a little too late.

A siren began to sound in the distance. They saw some figures moving behind a bush. Two people jumped out and began running. One man had a cell phone in one hand and with the other hand, tried to act out the whole scene.

Daniel took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tell me this isn't happening."

"What?" Jack asked innocently.

"Those men called the cops on us…"

"Oh. At least it wasn't for public disturbance."

XXXXX

Sam was busy macgyvering a device in the corner when Janet came into the room.

"Sam? What are you doing in the corner?"

Sam hastily replied, "Nothing, nothing… What's up?"

She was still working on her device as Janet stepped forward.

"You're going to need practice if you're going to perform tonight," Janet said as she took a seat by the door.

"Well…" Sam said, "Who said I was going to perform?"

"What the—"

Sam was pointing a hairdryer at her, "Don't move. I can blast you with enough electricity to stun you and knock you senseless."

"S-Sam," Janet said as she stood up, "That's a hairdryer, not a zat gun. Listen, if this is some kind of psychological trauma or stage fright, I can give you some sedatives to calm down. But blowing that thing at me isn't going to help any."

Sam pointed the dryer at a bottle on the table and 'fired'. A blast of blue light hit the bottle and it shriveled up, falling to the ground.

"Still think I'm kidding?" Sam said with a wild look in her eyes.

Janet started to back up, "Okay Sam, just calm down. We can talk this out."

"No we can't… and I'm not going on that stage unless I'm knocked out and dragged on," Sam said as she pressed the 'high' button on the hairdryer.

Instead of a blue light shooting out of the device, the device itself lit up in blue light. Sam's eyes widened as she tried to drop the hairdryer. It was too late though. The device had malfunctioned and shot a bolt of electricity through Sam. She hit the ground, unconscious.

"Well, that takes care of the knocked out part," Janet said as she bent down to check Sam's pulse, "Now for the drag part…"

XXXXX

"Put your hands up in the air! I repeat, put your hands up in the air!" the voice said as it projected from the megaphone.

There were five police cars lined up, blocking the road. Policemen were hidden behind the vehicles, aiming their guns at SG-1, sans Carter.

Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c were hiding behind Jack's broken truck.

"Should we comply?"

"No, Teal'c!"

"Yes we should!" Daniel yelled.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Jack!"

"Daniel!"

"O'neill, Jackson!"

The two looked at Teal'c. He usually didn't interrupt their banter, much less enter it.

"They are coming closer."

"Run!" Daniel said in panic. He dashed off down the road, away from the police.

Jack and Teal'c had no choice but to follow. Teal'c still had his zat gun so the police were reluctant to follow.

They caught up to Daniel who was saying something in a foreign language. It couldn't be good. Jack looked behind him. The police were surveying the truck. They had the chest of weapons open and were hurrying back to their cars.

"For crying out loud, we're running from the police!"

"Jack, we had no choice! Just get back to the base!"

"I believe we should find everyone else first."

Daniel stopped suddenly, causing Jack to run into him and Teal'c to topple over the both of them. They were now a jumbled mess of arms and legs tangled together _(don't get any ideas people)._

After a long struggle, the sound of loud sirens prompted them to detangle.

"I think I know where O'malleys is."

"Lead the way Danny boy!" Jack said as he brushed himself off. "And next time, tell us when you're going to stop!"

Daniel began to run into the forest as the other two followed. The sirens continued to come closer.

XXXXX

Janet, the manager, and General Hammond, who was now in a cowboy get-up complete with a cowboy hat and Texas belt buckle, were dragging Sam out of the room.

"What did you say this gal did again? Sumo wrestling?" the manager asked gruffly.

"She's an astrophysicist!" Janet said as she struggled to keep Sam's head from touching the ground. "Although I think she could be gaining some pounds…"

"What are you talking about? She's part of the USAF! I bet you it's this dog-gone jacket that's weighing her down," General Hammond said.

"It's not the jacket sir," Janet said as she huffed and puffed.

"Good thing there's a backstage or else the customers would be scared off!"

"Don't worry. These were her conditions!" Janet said.

"Her conditions? I didn't know the Major was so bizarre," Hammond said.

"Well, with rock stars and such, they have weird rituals," the manager informed him.

"In that case, I see…"

They were backstage and near the stairs to the stage.

"I think we could drop her here," Janet said as she let go of Sam's head with a thud.

"Aren't you a doctor? Aren't you supposed to care for the wellbeing of people?" the manager said as he sat down on a step and rested.

"Trust me, she's got enough brain cells in that head that it wouldn't matter if she lost a couple of them."

"If it's all right with you, I'm heading back to that bull. I'm gonna conquer that gal," General Hammond said as he rushed off.

"We'll just leave her here. I think she'll wake up in time," Janet said.

"If that's a doc's opinion, I'm taking it. I've gotta go grill up some steaks now."

Janet was left alone with Sam, who was sprawled on the ground.

"Dearie me, I thought she was used to all the pressure by now. She's gone through that Stargate so many times already, I'd think nothing would scare the wits out of her."

She left to practice on her opening act, leaving Sam near the stage…


	5. Chapter 5

**Sammie Nicks**

Author's Note: And… the grand finale! Thanks for reading everyone! Oh, and **feb04**: You have the same humor as me? GASP, such a rarity! Don't worry, weirdos like us make the world a happier place... or at least a weirder place... but that's good too!

Disclaimer: Nothing of Stargate belongs to me! And the beautiful "Edge of Seventeen" doesn't belong to me... that honor goes to Stevie Nicks and company.

_After the Beginning: Presently_

Sam opened her eyes as she realized that the nightmare wasn't over and everything that led up to this very moment wasn't a dream either. The introduction to the song began as she decided right then and there that she wouldn't have a chance like this in a million years. She was going to take it and run with it… In fact, she thought running would be a good idea.

A steady clapping emerged from the crowd. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. This was supposed to be lip singing, not actually singing. Suddenly, she realized what Janet had done. She was expecting a very live performance.

Running. She went back to that idea. She made up her mind, she was going to run. She did exactly that as she dashed backstage again. However, as she was going down the steps, a hand grabbed her and another was put across her mouth.

Jeers and boos could be heard from the audience.

"Shhhh! Keep still will ya?" the voice said.

With Sam's quick thinking, she stamped down hard on the figure's foot and elbowed it in the stomach.

"Geez Carter! Been practicing?" Jack said as he nursed his foot and stomach.

"S-sorry, sir! What are you doing here!"

Daniel and Teal'c appeared.

"Hey, Sam… we're in a kind of predicament here," Daniel said.

"What's with the whole outfit?" Jack asked.

Sirens began to blare.

"This can't be happening! They're so upset that the police are coming here to stop a potential riot!" Sam said as she sat down on a step and rubbed her temples.

"Once again, the outfit?"

"Jack, forget about the outfit, we're in real trouble here."

"Indeed. The police are actually pursuing us."

Sam stopped rubbing her head and looked up, "They are?"

"Well, we kinda left a box of weapons in my truck and the police found it and well… Teal'c shot a deer!" Jack said pointing at his friend.

"You ordered me to O'neill."

"It was on impulse!"

"You know better than to order Teal'c on impulse. You know he'll follow it!" Daniel almost shrieked.

"Indeed," Teal'c simply said.

"So why are you in that outfit?"

"That's beside the point!" Sam said as she stood up, "I don't know why in the world you had a chest full of weapons and why you shot a deer, but I'm willing to help you out at all costs. Now, let's get the hell out of here."

She grabbed Jack's wrist and began to move when a figure appeared, blocking their path out.

"And where do you think you're going?" Janet demanded.

"Janet, we've got to get them out of here. The police are after them."

Daniel was trying to explain the situation to them but couldn't get the words out. He was staring at Janet's black cocktail dress.

"What Daniel is trying to say is that we need a way out," Jack said.

"I-I never th-thought you'd wear th-that dress," Daniel managed to say.

Janet smiled, "What are you talking about? I had this old thing in my closet for the longest time. I thought that this was the perfect time to wear it. Why? Have you seen this dress somewhere before?"

"N-no!" Daniel said as he turned around and sat on the step, rubbing his temples.

"Janet, let us out," Sam persisted. That way, she didn't have to do the stupid show.

"There's police everywhere. I don't think you can get out… unless you had a diversion," Janet replied.

"Good idea Doctor! Now why didn't you become an air force strategist?" Jack said. "How do we create a diversion?"

"Sam, dear, would you do the honors?"

Sam shook her head.

"Carter, I'm ordering you to create a diversion," Jack said.

Unfortunately, Janet and Jack were talking about two completely different diversions. Janet's version consisted of a mind blowing concert. Jack's version consisted of blowing up minds. In other words, explosives.

"Go follow orders Sam," Janet said with a wicked smirk.

"Go out there and knock em dead!" Jack said encouragingly.

"I believe we must go soon," Teal'c said.

"Alright, I'll give you guys a signal," Janet said as she pushed Sam on stage.

Once they were on the middle of the stage, Janet began clapping and said, "Now, I know _some_ of you must _go_, so please _leave_ now as we close up with our ending number featuring our very own Samantha Carter!"

The crowd began cheering again as Samantha took the microphone. The music began again and Janet went backstage.

XXXXX

"What'd she say?" Jack asked.

"That was the signal Jack. C'mon!"

"It is the most opportune time to leave," agreed Teal'c.

"Hold on… I think she's gonna sing."

Daniel and Teal'c were walking away but stopped and turned around. They squatted down next to Jack who was at the edge of the stairs.

"She sings?"

"Samantha Carter is indeed very talented."

"Talented indeed…" Jack muttered.

"You know, we're going to get caught if we stay here."

Jack pondered, "Leave and be safe from the police or… watch Carter showcase her hidden ability…"

Sam's voice began to settle across the whole room:

"_Just like the white winged dove...  
Sings a song...  
Sounds like she's singing...  
Whoo... whoo... whoo...  
Just like the white winged dove...  
Sings a song...  
Sounds like she's singing...  
Ooo baby... ooo... said ooo…"  
_

The police began to intermingle with the crowd who were mesmerized by the performance…

_  
"And the days go by...  
Like a strand in the wind...  
In the web that is my own...  
I begin again--  
Said to my friend, baby...  
Nothin' else mattered…"_

The sirens stopped blaring as the music began to take over…

XXXXX

Carter had gotten into the groove of things. She was on fire! Dancing and singing coupled together with the energy of the audience made her shine all the brighter…

"_Well I hear you in the morning...  
And I hear you...  
At nightfall...  
Sometime to be near you...  
Is to be unable... to hear you...  
My love..."  
_

Sam looked backstage to see if anyone was there. The crowd was roaring and cheering. The police were enjoying the show, even forgetting why they were there in the first place. Sam was getting to the last verse of the song and everyone was singing with her…

_  
"Just like the white winged dove...  
Sings a song...  
Sounds like she's singing...  
Ooo baby... ooo... said ooo…"_

Soon the music ended and audience erupted with applause, cheering, and howling. Sam bowed, smiled, and waved to her adoring fans. Janet came up to her and hugged her.

"I knew you could do it! Now that wasn't so bad was it?" she said as she gave her another hug.

"You were probably laughing the whole way through!"

"Yeah, I was but I loved every part of it! I hope that camera recorded."

"You didn't!"

Janet replied with a mysterious smile and turned to go backstage. Sam shook her head and began to feel her cheeks turning red again. She seemed to remember that she had stage fright. She hurried to get offstage.

"Well, looks like the guys are gone. Good distraction Sam."

Sam felt a tinge of disappointment at this but she too was glad that the guys got back safely. She didn't want them getting into any more trouble.

The manager appeared and applauded, "Crazy show blondie! You should come back sometime!"

"I doubt it…"

"Where's the General, by the way?"

"Hammy?" the manager asked with a hearty laugh, "He is still riding the bull."

"I'm pretty sure he was a good distraction too," Janet slyly said to Sam. "C'mon, I'll give you a lift home."

"Actually, I need to pick up something on the base."

"Sure."

XXXXX

The car pulled up to the SGC. Sam got out of Janet's car and hurried inside. She headed straight for her lab and tried to avoid the look people gave her. She forgot she still had her 'rocker' attire on.

She got to her lab and got what she wanted. As she was about to exit the base, she noticed something peculiar. She didn't see any of the guys around. The base was big. They were probably out there somewhere.

"Hey Janet, let's get going! I need some sleep. I just might wake from this nightmare."

"Sure. But you have to admit it, you were sensational out there."

XXXXX

Sam got into her house and plopped down on her couch. She didn't even bother to turn on the lights. In the dark, she saw the red beeping emanating from her answering machine. She sat there deciding between getting up or sleeping.

Finally, she decided to get up and check the thing. At least the annoying red light would disappear.

She pressed the button.

"1 new message."

She yawned as she waited for the message.

"Hey Carter. In case you're wondering, me and the guys are doing just fine. Yeah, we actually got the biggest cell in this place. Nobody goes near us because we got good ol' Teal'c by our side!"

There was a short pause.

"Oh yeah, you did a great job Sammie Nicks. It was worth it."

The beep came on to signal the end of the message. Sam smiled. Suddenly, the night didn't seem so horrible after all.

_And the curtains fall to end the show… The End.

* * *

_

A/N: The song excerpts were taken from Stevie Nicks' "Edge of Seventeen". I don't know how it inspired me to write this story, but I'm glad it did. It always seemed to me that Sam would be a Stevie Nicks fan... maybe it's just me, though. Thanks for reading!


End file.
